Kaiba's Upstairs Wheelers Downstairs
by Squwerty
Summary: What could go wrong with the Kaibas as the rich family upstairs and the Wheelers serving downstairs? Seto Kaiba has his eye on one of the servants, and it's not Serenity... Meanwhile Joeys feeling very uncomfortable... How could these two things connect?
1. The beating of a Wheeler

Joey coward in fear as he was once again kicked into the wall of the alleyway. "Please stop" he whimpered, but the beating continued, it stopped momentarily as a huge hand came down and pulled him up by the collar.

"Never show me up again, you hear?" Joey nodded feebly and then he was dropped again. He heard footsteps walking away from him, and he was left alone shivering in the back street, soon after Joey passed out…

As he opened his eyes Joey twitched as light poured into his vision, he could feel that his chest was bear apart from the soft bandages wrapped around his abs. He sighed heavily and grabbed his waist. Joey had no doubt in his mind that Serenity had found him in the alleyway and cared for his injuries inflicted by their father. "Ahh, your awake" Joey heard from across the room, this however, was not Serenity's voice, nor was it the voice of any member of his family. He opened his eyes to see Seto Kaiba sitting at his desk, Seto was the eldest son of the Kaiba family. He pulled off his glasses and dropped them on the table, he stood and proceeded to approach Joey. Joey frantically looked for his work jacket until Seto sat next to him,

"I'm sorry, I won't take up any more of your time, Master Kaiba" Joey said looking just below Seto's chin, eye contact was completely off limits.

"Don't worry about it, After all, you have been in here for over 2 hours, sleeping while I tended to your injuries" He chuckled in reply,

"You sir?" Joey asked surprised, Seto laughed again, he didn't bother to answer the question,

"You know what Wheeler? You remind me of a dog we once had in this house" he laughed. Joey dared to look up,

"Begging your pardon sir, but I have no recollection of a dog ever living in this house, and I've been working here since I was 7 years old, that's 9 years ago" Seto laughed again, it was more of a chuckle, Seto Kaiba didn't laugh, he just smiled, "Yes, it was only a mere puppy I had when I was 5, you would have only been, what, 2 at the time? Any way, it was always misbehaving and my father hit it every time it did, eventually the poor thing died" Seto paused for a moment and seemed to look into the distance, "Do you know why I have compared you to that puppy? Wheeler?" He asked,

"Because, I'm always… being beaten?" Joey hazard the answer,

"Well, yes, but why are you being beaten? Because you always misbehave, that's why your father treats you so, do you understand now?" He asked, once again not excepting an answer, he stood and walked back to his desk. Joey found his jacket and pulled it on gently, but he still caught his muscle and he gasped sharply and stumbled as he did so, the amazing thing was, Seto didn't seem to move, but as Joey fell, Seto caught him, and helped him up, "Thank you sir" Joey mumbled, "Sir, I was wondering, what do you think of my sister?" he asked hesitantly, every member of the Wheeler family knew how Seto Kaiba looked at her,

"What? I have no interest in your sister, my mind is settled on someone else" He smirked,

"Do you mind me asking who?" Joey asked noticing Seto still holding his wrist gently, Seto inched closer and Joey tensed,

"You" he whispered in Joey's ear. He pulled away, and stumbled to the door, "I swear Wheeler you tell anyone what I just said, and I'll see my father sacks your whole family" Seto smiled walking back to his desk,

"Very well, is there anything else I can do for you sir?" Joey asked,

"Oh yes, button up your jacket"…


	2. I'm a driver I like driving

Joey sat at the table in the kitchen, "Oh, hello Joey, where've you been?" Asked a voice behind him, he turned to see Serenity standing in a door way behind him. "What did you do to your lip?" she asked putting her hand on his shoulder, Joey raised his hand and felt along his lower lip, he soon came to a lump with a large cut in,

"Oh nothing" he replied.

"Nothing huh? By nothing do you mean father?" she asked wiping dust off his jacket,

"Of course" he replied yawning,

"Well, you got yourself fixed up alright, which is great because mother and I are going to market; we'll be back in about an hour" Serenity smiled,

"Good, go enjoy yourself" Joey smiled weakly. She turned and left through the back door leading to the alleyway. Joey sighed again; he was now alone in the downstairs. Until, the door to the stairs opened. He turned on the chair, but then regretted this as he saw Seto Kaiba standing in the doorway. He sighed and turned back to the counter,

"Sorry sir I didn't hear your ring, the bell must be broken" Joey muttered through gritted teeth,

"Oh, no I didn't ring, I just decided to wonder down" Seto replied standing next to Joey. He turned to face him and looked inches up to his chin, "There, was something I had to tell you, but I can't for the life of me remember what it is" Seto purred tracing the collar of Joey's open navy blue jacket, when he got to the centre he pride it open and stared smiling at Joey's white pressed shirt.

"It would be very useful if you tried to remember" Joey forced the smile pushing past Seto's fingers and buttoning his jacket shut,

"Oh yes, my father wants to see you" as Seto said this, one of the many bells in the room rang and Joey instinctively stood. "Slow down, I'm coming to"…

"How can I help you Master Kaiba?" Joey asked entering the room, Seto's father sat in his arm chair and looked up from a top his book,

"Ahh, yes, Wheeler, I need you to get the car out, I'm going to the crowned court in an hour, come and see me when we're ready to go" He said gruffly, shoving his bookmark into the book and dropping it on the side.

"And, I'll be coming to" Seto said standing in the doorway. His father stared up and looked at his heir in surprise

"But Seto, you hate the court" he said picking up his pocket watch,

"Yes, I do, but that doesn't mean I can't go for the ride, there are some things I want to look at" he smiled staring at Joey, who thought he'd become invisible to everyone in the room. He gulped and rushed out …

Joey opened the back door of the car and Gozaburo Kaiba stepped out, "Be back here in 3 hours to pick me up" He turned from the car and walked up the steps leading to the court. Joey pushed the car door closed and the opposite back door opened.

"What are you doing?" Joey asked Seto,

"I want to sit in the front with you" he said walking around the car and to the passenger seat,

"Allow me" Joey said opening the door for him, Seto smiled smugly and stepped in. Joey closed the door and sighed, he was a fast runner, he could run away to where ever he wanted, he could do it right now. As Joey thought this it started to rain and he looked up to the grey clouds that seemed to say,

"Better luck next time champ". _No point running in the rain, especially when you don't know where you're going to, _Joey thought, he walked to the driver's door and got into the car,

"Took your time" Seto said blankly looking forward. Joey turned the key in the ignition and he pulled back into the road from the pavement. Straight away he hit traffic, "Looks like we're going to be stuck here for a long time" Seto stated, he turned to Joey and smiled, "Shame". Joey lowered his head to the stirring wheel, and hit it down once,

"What do you want from me?" he asked still looking down at his shoes. Seto's hand reached down and placed gently on his thigh,

"Oh nothing much, now come on, take your head off the stirring wheel, we don't want to damage that pretty face now do we?" Joey lifted his head and glanced at Seto. He smiled a toothy grin,

"No sir" He looked back up and Seto removed his hand,

"Good boy, now stop calling me Master, and sir, my father is your employer and I'm your… admirer" Seto chuckled lightly and looked forward through the cars, Joey scoffed and then regretted this, "Don't laugh at me Joey, or I'll have you washing all the chimneys in the house" Seto paused and leant forward, "Shirtless" he hissed.

"Yes , sorry " Joey droned,

"Oh don't think so, that's much to formal, call me Seto, not in front of my family of course, maybe in front of Mokuba, but not Noah, is that alright with you Joey?" he asked,

"Yes ,Seto?" Joey asked. I didn't feel right calling him Seto, mind you, I didn't feel right when he put his hand on Joey's thigh. Joey stiffened as he thought about Seto's strong warm hand on his leg, much to his annoyance Seto placed his hand back on Joey's thigh and stocked in a circular motion,

"Now calm down, a driver can crash if he's distracted by stress" Seto said looking at Joey's messy blonde hair,

"What if he's distracted by a passenger harassing him?" Joey asked turning to Seto, he removed his hand,

"You call this harassment? You do make me laugh" Seto sniggered, "I mean it when I say, you're a beautiful man" Seto said putting his hand on the top of Joey's head and letting the strands of Joey's hair run through his fingers.

"And it's a good thing for a man to be beautiful? Surely he should be handsome" Joey said looking at Seto again,

"No, no Joey, you and I are beautiful men" Seto smiled,

"You and I? Shouldn't it be me and you?" Joey asked,

"Don't argue with me about grammar, I went to school don't forget" Seto snapped,

"Sorry" Joey sighed,

"Good, now drive straight, I want to get home in one piece"…


End file.
